Nuevo hermanito
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: Una travesura, lleva a un pequeño a un nuevo mundo y una nueva vida.
Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "visitando a los muggles" del foro "El triángulo donde tres, están unidos".

Disclaimer: Para mi mala fortuna, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todo pertenecer a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

Nuevo hermanito.

En una triste y fría mañana en el Londres Mágico, más específicamente en el condado de Wiltshire, un matrimonio se encontraba discutiendo la última travesura del menor de esa casa.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo!

\- Lucius, basta, entiende es solo un niño.

\- Un niño, ni que gusarajo, ese maldito mocoso por poco y me manda azkaban, ¡por idiota!

\- Lucius, por favor.

\- Por favor nada, escúchame muy bien Narcisa tienes doce, no cuatro horas para deshacerte del escuincle si no quieres que termine dándole una razón a esos idiotas de encerrarme en Azkaban.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Lucius es tu hijo!

\- Esa escoria ya no es nada mío, maldición bien me lo decía mi tío debí mandar al demonio al viejo y casarme con mi lobo, seguramente el si me hubiera dado un hijo del que sentirme orgulloso.

\- ¡Lucius!

\- Cállate y haz lo que te digo, ¡largo!

Y así una muy destrozada Narcisa llamo a un elfo para ordenarle que pusiera las cosas de su pequeño en una maleta, mientras enviaba solicitudes a las posibles personas, dentro de su círculo de amistades, que pudieran alojar a su hijo.

\- ¡Oh, pequeño que has hecho!

\- ¿Mami, que paso con papá? ¿Se enojó mucho?

\- Si mi niño, tu padre está muy muy molesto.

\- ¿Me va a hacer lo que al pavo que se le atravesó el otro día?

\- No mi amor, no voy a permi – sin poder terminar la frase ya que las diversas lechuzas que envió regresaban, algunas con nuevo pergamino otras con el mismo con que partieron.

\- ¿ Mami?

\- Lo siento cielo, deja que mamá revise unas cosas.

Y así despacho a su hijo, solo para darse cuenta poco después que no contaba con nadie en el mundo mágico con quien pudiera contar, por lo que con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que recurrir a la única persona con quien nunca pensó volver a comunicarse.

\- ¿Má, todo bien?

\- Nimphadora, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas má?

\- ¡Mamá, y tú sabes que no me gusta que me llames así!

\- Es tu nombre jovencita.

\- Ash – y sin poder continuar su queja vio como una lechuza estaba acercándose a su ventana – madre ¡mira!

\- ¿Una lechuza? ¿De quién podrá ser?

\- No sé pero tiene una carta.

\- Bien veamos – menciono a la par que dejaba pasar a la lechuza y le quitaba la carta - ¿Mansión Malfoy? – se preguntó nada más logro distinguir el sello y la reviso para evitar los hechizos oscuros. – Bien veamos que quieren.

\- ¿Má, quienes son los Malfoy?

\- Jovencita deja el chisme y ve a poner la mesa.

\- Pero ma.

Y al ver que no podría enterarse por el momento de que trataba la carta ni de quienes eran los remitentes, la pequeña Tonks, fue a poner la mesa, pues su padre no tardaba en llegar del trabajo, por lo que Andrómeda Tonks prefirió no hacer nada hasta hablarlo con su esposo y ver que hacer, agradeciendo que según la carta tenía un par de horas para decidir, y en cuanto su esposo llego por fin la menor pudo enterarse del contenido.

\- Ted, querido, que bien que ya has llegado, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

\- Querida, no quiero ser descortés pero puede ser mientras almorzamos, por favor, de verdad muero de hambre.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Hace un par de horas mi hermana Narcisa, me ha escrito, para pedirme un gran favor.

\- ¿Y ese es?

\- Quiere que adopte a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al parecer su marido está furioso con el pequeño y ha amenazado con matarlo sino se deshace de el en cuatro horas.

\- ¡Santo Dios!, ¿Pero qué clase de padre amenaza la vida de su hijo de esa forma?

\- La clase de persona que es un mortifago.

\- Cierto, pero ahora esta saber que pudo haber hecho ese niño.

\- ¿Ted?

\- Querida no me lo tomes a mal pero con trabajos podemos con Nimphadora.

\- ¡Hey, que no soy tan mala! – se quejó sin ser escuchada.

\- Lo sé querido pero al parecer no tiene a nadie más y no quiero llevar la muerte de un inocente en mi conciencia.

\- Entiendo, ¿con cuánto tiempo contamos antes de adoptarlo?

\- Dos horas y media.

\- ¿Adoptar?, un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que tendré un hermanito?

\- Algo así.

\- ¡Súper!

\- Que tú Dios y Merlín nos amparen.

Y así después de media hora de haber acordado y enviado la respuesta a su hermana, la familia completa se encontraba frente a la que en antaño fuera la casa de la más antigua y noble familia Black, esperando por la llegada de los otros dos, por lo que en cuanto hicieron su arribo, sin perder tiempo la mayor de las hermanas empezó el interrogatorio.

\- Bien Narcisa, antes de llevarme y adoptar a tu hijo quiero respuestas.

\- Mi hijo no es malo ni peligroso, su único defecto es ser un niño inquieto cuyo error fue dejar al descubierto una colección inadecuada frente a personas incorrectas.

\- ¿Un momento y solo por eso ese hombre? – pregunto molesto el único hombre adulto en el lugar y aunque Narcisa Malfoy estaba por ignorarlo, comprendió que si lo hacia su pequeño estaría en grave peligro.

\- Lucius, el

\- Es un mortifago, canalla que se libró de azkaban por los pelos y ahora que su único hijo cometió una travesura, el tipo no lo tolero y prefiere muerto al niño que el pisar azkaban, ¿cierto?

\- Yo… así es – dijo derrotada al ver frente a sí la gran verdad.

\- Bien, querido yo ya no tengo dudas, ¿tú? – pregunto para saber la opinión de su marido la cual no necesito escuchar al voltear a ver hacia donde su marido veía.

A unos pasos de los adultos una jovencita de quince años y un niño de seis, se encontraban platicando.

\- Entonces tú vas a ser mi nuevo hermanito, ¿cierto?

\- Yo no sé, ¿y tú quién eres?

\- Yo soy Nimphadora Tonks – dijo rodando los ojos.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito.

\- ¿Estás loco?, es horrible, no me gusta.

\- Pero si es agradable y su disminución, Dimi, Dimi?

\- ¿Diminutivo?

\- Sí, eso

\- ¿Y cuál sería?

\- Ninfa, o Dora, pero me gusta más el primero ya que suena a hadas.

\- Mmm, ¿tú crees?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno si tú lo crees solo tú podrás decirme así, ¿sale?

\- Bueno, ¿oye ninfa y porque dices que voy a ser tu nuevo hermanito?

\- ¿Cómo no lo sabes?

\- ¿Qué?, yo solo sé que veníamos a visitar a unos familiares de mamá, en lo que padre se calmaba.

\- Pues hasta donde yo sé, tu papá ya no quiere que vivas con él y le dijo a tu mamá que te trajera con nosotros para que te cuidáramos y te consintiéramos muuuuucho.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, así que dime ahora que te quedes con nosotros, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- No sé.

\- Mmm, que te parece si damos una vuelta por el mundo muggle.

\- ¿Pero no es malo?, papá dice que el mundo muggle es malo y sucio.

\- Neee, para nada es más para que veas ya sé a dónde vamos a ir primero.

\- ¿Si, a dónde?

\- ¡Al centro comercial!

Regresando con los adultos.

\- Bien, ¿te parece si iniciamos?

\- Por favor.

\- Tranquila, cuidaremos de él como si fuera propio.

\- Gracias.

Y así se realizó la adopción del pequeño, para después dejar que madre e hijo biológicos, se despidieran y abrazaran por vez última, una vez que la menor de las hermanas salió del lugar, la familia con su nuevo integrante tomo su camino hacia una nueva vida llena de grandes sorpresas, maravillosos momentos y múltiples alegrías.


End file.
